peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Yeah Yeah Noh
Yeah Yeah Noh are a British indie band formed in Leicester in 1983 by Derek Hammond (vocals, guitar) and John Grayland (guitar); Adrian Crossan (bass) joined them for the first single along with Graham Summers (drums). Sue Dorey (drums, vocals) was then recruited to complete the line up, debuting on the second single. Two of the band members, John Grayland and Sue Dorey (along with Damian S), published Printhead, a free magazine focusing on independent music in Leicester and its environs. Signing to In-Tape records, the band debuted in June 1984 with the Cottage Industry EP, featuring humorous and satirical lyrics and post-punk/jangle-pop music. After adding Tom Slater on guitar, the band moved towards a more psychedelic sound and introduced more serious songwriting for first album proper, Cutting The Heavenly Lawn Of Greatness...Last Rites For The God Of Love in 1985, described by Sounds as "a strange and somehow deeply moving LP" . The band released a further single but split up in 1986. Hammond announced that he was forming two new groups, The New New Seekers and The Time Beings, but neither materialized, and he continued to work as a music journalist under the pseudonym D.J. Fontana. The group reformed in 2012 including John, Derek and Tom from the 1980s line-up, Dermot O'Sullivan (bass) who played guitar on various later 1980s sessions, Antony Cook (drums) and Eva Landsberg (keyboards).5 In October 2013, Eva Landsberg quit due to pressure of work, and Fi Hodgson replaced her. In January 2014, the group recorded five tracks for the album due for release later that year. 'Automatically Saturday' was remixed by the DJ Arc Vel: and the digital single, 'She Pulls the Petal From the Flower', was released on 2 June 2014 on Cherry Red Records, remixed in one dub version by Score and, in another, by the Birmingham, UK, instrument inventors, The Juneau Brothers. The band re-recorded 'Another Side to Mrs. Quill', listed by Mojo magazine as one of the top fifty greatest English pop songs: the Art Collective 'Swoomptheeng' produced a re-mix of the track. The other two tunes were, 'On the Queen's Highway' and 'Up on the Downs'. Links to Peel As one of Peel's favourites, the band did 3 sessions for his show in the 80's, as well as gaining an entry in the 1984 Festive Fifty with 'Bias Binding'. In an interview with the Penny Black Music website in 2013, guitarist John Grayland, mentioned seeing Peel when his band released a record: "I used to make a point of when we had a record out of going down to London to meet him. Back then record companies had pluggers and pluggers are paid to be friends with DJs, but we couldn't afford that, So I would go down and talk my way into Radio One, and wander around and used to try to give our single to other DJs." http://www.pennyblackmusic.co.uk/MagSitePages/Article/6908/Yeah-Yeah-Noh Peel compered the ICA Rock Week in 1984, which the group performed and his voice was sampled on the band's Jigsaw track, which was part of the Temple Of Convenience E.P., released in 1985. When details of Peel's record collection were first released from 2012, three albums by Yeah Yeah Noh were among the first 100 LPs by artists beginning with the letter Y (see Record Collection: Y). The band were also the subject of a short video, Y Is For Yeah Yeah Noh, released by the JohnPeelArchive and TheSpace websites. Festive Fifty Entries *1984 Festive Fifty: Bias Binding #32 Sessions 1. Recorded: 1984-07-28. Broadcast: 07 August 1984 *Prick Up Your Ears / Beware The Weakling Lines / Starling Pillow-Case / Jigsaw 2. Recorded: 1985-04-09. Broadcast: 23 April 1985. Repeated: 15 May 1985. Repeated: 24 June 1985 *Temple Of Convenience / See Through Nature / Crimplene Seed Lifestyle / Another Side To Mrs Quill 3. Recorded: 1986-01-19. Broadcast: 27 January 1986. Repeated: 12 February 1986, 12 March 1986, 23 December 1986 *The Superimposed Man / Blood Soup / Stealing In The Name Of The Lord / (It's) Easier To Suck Than Sing / Cottage Industry Live Recorded at the ICA Rock Week on 1984-10-02. Broadcast: 10 December 1984 # Beware The Weaking Lines # Another Side To Mrs Quill # Cottage Industry # Jigsaw Other Shows Played ;1984 * 25 July 1984: Bias Binding (EP - Cottage Industry 7") In Tape (JP: 'If that's not in this year's Festive 50 I'll bang your silly heads together.') *30 August 1984: Cottage Industry (7" - The Cottage Industry EP) In Tape *10 October 1984 (VPRO): Beware The Weakling Lines (7") In Tape *17 October 1984: Beware The Weakling Lines (EP) In Tape *12 November 1984 (BFBS): Beware The Weakling Lines (7") In Tape *19 December 1984: 'Bias Binding (7 inch-The Cottage Industry EP)' (In Tape) FF #32 ;1985 *12 February 1985: Prick Up Your Ears (Prick Up Your Ears EP - 7") In Tape *20 February 1985: Prick Up Your Ears (12" - The Prick Up Your Ears EP) In Tape *Peel 005 (BFBS): 'Prick Up Your Ears (LP-Cutting The Heavenly Lawn Of Greatness...Rites For The God Of Love)' (In Tape) *19 March 1985: Brown Shirt (7" - The Prick Up Your Ears EP) In Tape IT 012 *24 March 1985 (BFBS): Brown Shirt (7" - The Prick Up Your Ears EP) In Tape IT 012 *15 April 1985: Brown Shirt (12" - When I Am A Big Girl) In Tape *Peel 008 (BFBS): 'Brown Shirt (7"-The Prick Up Your Ears EP)' (In Tape) *Peel 014 (BFBS): 'Crimplene Seed Lifestyle (Compilation LP-Good Morning Mister Presley)' (Grunt Grunt A Go Go) *22 May 1985: 'Cottage Industry (12"-When I Am A Big Girl)' (In Tape) *04 June 1985: 1901 (mini-album - When I Am A Big Girl) In Tape IT Sixteen *05 June 1985: Tommy Opposite (album - I Am A Big Girl) In Tape *30 July 1985: Crimplene Seed Lifestyle (LP – Good Morning, Mister Presley) Grunt Grunt A Go Go *05 August 1985: Another Side To Mrs. Quill (Magic Roundabout Remix) (12" - Another Side To Mrs. Quill) In Tape *04 September 1985: Another Side To Mrs. Quill (7") In Tape *10 September 1985: Wendy's In The Woods (7" - Another Side To Mrs. Quill) In Tape *Peel 019 (BFBS): 'Wendy's In The Woods (7"-Another Side To Mrs. Quill)' (In Tape) *22 October 1985: 'She Said She Said' (LP 'Cutting The Heavenly Lawn Of Greatness...Last Rites For The God Of Love') In Tape *05 November 1985: unknown *11 November 1985: Stealing In The Name Of The Lord (LP - Cutting The Heavenly Lawn Of Greatness...Last Rites For The God Of Love) In Tape *20 November 1985: Temple Of Convenience (12") In Tape *03 December 1985: Jigsaw (12" - Temple Of Convenience E.P.) In Tape ;1986 *15 May 1986 (BFBS): 'Blood Soup (LP-Fun On The Lawn Lawn Lawn)' (Vuggum) *10 December 1986: Trini Lopez (v/a LP - Obscure Independent Classics: Volume 3 "It Was Clearly The Belgium That Was Tampering With The Pilchard) Cordelia *27 December 1986 (BFBS): 'Trin. Lopez (Compilation LP-Obscure Independent Classics: Volume 3 "It Was Clearly The Belgium That Was Tampering With The Pilchard")' (Cordelia) ;1987 *15 April 1987: (It's) Easier To Suck Than Sing (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *April 1987 (Radio Bremen): Blood Soup (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *05 May 1987: The Superimposed Man (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *22 May 1987 (BFBS): 'Another Side To Mrs. Quill (Magic Roundabout Mix) (12")' (In Tape) *01 December 1987: Crimplene Seed Lifestyle (v/a LP - Just A Mish Mash) In Tape ;1988 *02 May 1988: Jigsaw (12" - Temple Of Convenience) In Tape ;1990 *15 August 1990: 'Stealing In The Name Of The Lord (LP-Cutting The Heavenly Lawn Of Greatness...Last Rites For The God Of Love)' (In Tape) ;1997 *16 December 1997: Bias Binding (7" - The Cottage Industry EP) In Tape ;2001 *04 October 2001: 'Beware The Weakling Lines (CD-Leicester Square The Best Of Yeah Yeah Noh)' (Cherry Red) *16 October 2001: Cottage Industry (LP – Leicester Square) Cherry Red *18 October 2001 (Radio Eins): Beware The Weakling Lines (CD - Leicester Square The Best Of Yeah Yeah Noh) Cherry Red *01 November 2001 (Radio Eins): Cottage Industry (album - Leicester Square The Best Of Yeah Yeah Noh) Cherry Red ;2002 *12 November 2002: Cottage Industry (Mini LP - When I Am A Big Girl) In Tape *12 December 2002: Bias Binding (LP - When I Am A Big Girl) In Tape ;2003 *15 October 2003: Bias Binding (EP - The Cottage Industry) In Tape External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Facebook Category:Artists Category:Featured Articles